The Fall of Rummelsworth Academy
by MooMonsters
Summary: Bullworth Academy,is a place where there are too many male students. Rummelsworth Academy,is a finishing school gone a muck,that has a falling out in which the entire school has to transfer to Bullworth! How will the males hormones react to such,feminism?
1. Warm Welcomings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _any_ Bully characters, or settings, they are the property of Rockstar Games. The original characters and plot are the property of me, MooMonsters! I am in no way, associated with the owners, if I was, Gary would be the main character!

**The fall of the Rummelsworth Empire**

**Part One: The Beginning of the End.**

_Chapter One_

She was sitting in her classroom, at Rummelsworth Finishing Academy, drumming her fingers. She was waiting for the minute hand to strike three o'clock. When the bell rang, and she bolted out of there as fast as her short legs would carry her. She wasn't so tall, but Stephanie Matthews wasn't the most advisable to mess with. Granted it _was_ a _finishing _school. She raced back to the richly decorated dorms. '_God, its way too cheery in here, how does anyone stand it' _She thought to herself. Entering the common room, she was greeted warmly, by a face she never saw before.

'A _Gold plaid skirt, one of those awful eighties-shirts, and not a cool one, more like "Flash Dance", red thigh-highs and low pig tails? Yeesh, this must be the new girl. Who picked her outfit?' _She thought to herself, giving more of a grimace in reply.

"So, you must be the new girl. I'm Stephanie Matthews. Did a blind nun pick your outfit? Because it's screaming to be burnt." She had a plastered smile. She had no idea why she was so cold to people, it was merely how it had always been for her. Besides, she had always wanted a reputation around here, what better way than to have some fun with the new girl.

"I'm Jessica Farling…" The girl muttered, it seemed she chose to ignore that last part, because what she said next caused Steph to fumble, for only a second, for words. " How lame can this place be? Sure, I'm new, I understand that, but dealing with girls like _you _is certainly not on my to-do-list. I just moved here, and the closest thing to a friend is thirty-eight hours away. And I thought that this was a _Finishing School_, am I correct? Not Learn-how-to-be-a-bitch 101. So why-"

"Farling-Darling, "Stephanie started, ignoring Jessica's words, not phased, her voice saturated in a thick layer of artificial honey, "I want you to know that you've just arrived at the bitchiest school in the state. Around here, complaining simply won't get you… anywhere, neither will dressing like- well… I mean, you're new here, being new means all of the worst _will_ show their colors. I'm sorry about that little _incident, _I'm just not too good with newcomers. How about I show you around here? Get you acquainted with some nice people, and make everything all right and _dandy_?"

Jessica stood there, with an eyebrow raised. _This girl can't be for real. But I am in no mood to give up an offer of friendship. Maybe she's nicer when you get to know her. Damn this optimism, mom always said it would do me no good._

"Sure, I'd like that." Jessica agreed, quite reluctantly.

Jessica followed Stephanie after first class to the Cafeteria, which was referred to as the Dining Hall. Which one would suppose would suit it. It was lavishly decorated with floral arrangements, a cozy shade of ruby, and a huge chandelier hanging in the center of the Hall, and large, intricately designed oak tables, which had a variety of different occupants.

The smell of lunch tickled her taste buds; she never realized how hungry she'd been. But she was supposed to be following Stephanie so she would just have to wait until later.

Stopping in the entrance of the Dining Hall, Stephanie began to speak.

"Chow time in this havoc. Over there, you have the Nerds," She said pointing out to a table where eight girls sat, doing homework or playing what looked like Dungeons and Dragons. "They're obviously social outcasts, but you probably would be better off grade-wise sitting next to one of them. Their _locale_ is the Study Hall.

And there you have the Preps. They're all money, and _patronizing _attitudes." Steph said, pointing over at a group of girls who rolled they're uniform skirts up too high, giggling and nodding occasionally.

"More like, look-at-me, I've just received a tummy tuck at Daddy's expense!" Jessica said, making a rather irritatingly close imitation of Stephanie's foray in the dorm.

"Very perceptive, and over there you have your average Jockies. Now, don't be fooled by the name, all we really have here is the brilliant art of Fencing, or the leisurely ways of _Softball_." Stephanie said, making a face at the last sport. "But…I wouldn't advise getting on their bad side."

"You mean the Softball side?" Jessica asked. Steph barked a laugh, but continued;

"They hang by the Sports Hall. Last, and definitely least, you have the Gothic Lolita's." Steph pointed over by a group of girls who clearly didn't know what make up remover was, or when you have too many facial piercings, jet black hair or platinum blond, with bows in their hair, they were using black thigh-highs with knee-high leather boots, assorted elbow length gloves, using a black corset over their school shirts, black studded belts hanging from their skirts. "They're all about the _daunting _look."

"If you think nothing-to-live-for, looks daunting." Jessica put in.

"They like to linger where the sun never smiles. Then of course, there are the bullies, but they hardly count as a faction, just a bunch of injudicious souls, on an inevitable journey to the street corner. And the band geeks, but really, we all have to be in it. They just like it more than us. Obviously" Stephanie smiled at her. "Well, it looks like lunch is going to be over Farling-Darling. I must be heading to Fencing, Ciao!"

"Yeah, bye" Jessica said, soaking in the matters of faction and division in this wild disarray of a school.

After school, Jessica made her way back to her dorm room to unpack what ever she meant to unpack earlier. On her way, she was greeted by conversations stopping one after the other, staring after her. Well, its not like they wouldn't stare at her, she still didn't have her uniform on. But they could've been more discreet. Stephanie was right, they weren't very friendly here; they didn't hesitate to let their voices carry over.

"I wasn't aware that this place was a Zoo." a girl from the Goth's said to another. '_Wow, they're ones to talk.'_

"Ha ha, _someone_ couldn't afford taste." A preppie sneered over to Jessica.

"Who picked your outfit? _My _mom?!" laughed a nerd, a nerd damn it. '_Even the nerds? Damn this place is a mess.'_

Jessica decided to ignore all of it. She was intent on getting to her room as soon as possible. Stumbling into her room, she was on the brink of tears, but pushed them back, deciding this school wasn't worth the time. She started towards her bed and sat there, thinking about why her mother decided that this place was the answer. Sure, she never quite got along with other kids, but at least _they _didn't gossip to a point where you _know _you're the topic. Her mom had said, '_You'll get along just fine, this school has no history for bullying. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to have new or- friends for that matter?'_

Jessica thought her mom would be right. She didn't have too many friends. Only because she didn't like to gossip, much. She also agreed it would be nice not to be beaten up for any reason, by groups and individuals alike. Muddled in her thoughts, she was unaware of the girl standing in the doorway.

"Hi there, you must be the new girl, I'm Sylvie Burginsforg. How are you?" Sylvie said, sounding quite feeble. Jessica felt kind of bad for the girl, and at least she seemed nicer than Stephanie.

"Jessica Farling; and I've had better days. I've been here for one day, and already I'm the gossip topic." Jessica stated. _This girl seems a little boyish to be named Sylvie. _She thought. '_Cropped hair, and thicker eyebrows, Why am I so judgmental all of a sudden? I shouldn't let Stephanie get to me. _

"Yeah, this place is pretty bad for that. It looks nice and all, but it's got the worst." Sylvie commented.

"Fantastic, I've been moved from the only person that didn't talk about me." Sighed Jessica.

"Yeah, '_I've been moved from the only person that didn't talk about me, because I'm so pure.' _Give up the innocent act." Stephanie said, entering the room. She had taken on the honey drenched voice again.

"Oh man, what's your problem?" Jessica piped.

"Well, nothing in particular; just this dump, my _home_, and the rest of the world. The average teenaged angst, if you will." Stephanie exaggerated; "Ah, I see you've met Sylvie.-"Stephanie linked her arm forcefully with the other girl. "Ladies, and Ladies; I give you Gentle-wo-Man; the most masculine female on campus. Sylvie, haven't you got some Nerds to pester?"

"Leave me alone, Stephanie." Frowned Sylvie, she was going to say something else when Stephanie interrupted.

"'_Leave me alone, Stephanie; I'm really self-opinionated now that I've finally reached A-cup." _Stephanie dropped her voice four or so octaves, motioning at her chest at the last part. "What's your problem?-"her voice back to normal. "I'm just being sociable with the new girl, as she passes through her years on her predictable journey to the Porn Industry."

Jessica let out a short breath at that comment, but decided to not mention anything.

"Look, I've got to finish unpacking, would you mind leaving?" She made it more of a statement, rather a question.

"Oh, now look Sylvie, the new girl can't stand you already." Stephanie said, pushing Sylvie out the door. Jessica turned her stare at Steph, who then pretended to pout, and then sauntered through the doorway.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Please review, this is my very first fan fiction. Oh, the beginning is quite like the beginning of Bully for a reason... A reason of which will be coming in later chapters.


	2. The Beginning of the End

**The fall of the Rummelsworth Empire**

_Chapter Two: The beginning of the End_

The first week at Rummelsworth was a blur. Before and after school was something to forget, had that been made possible. During the weekend, Jessica confined herself to her room, soaking up every last minute of solitude. Until Monday morning that was.

Jessica entered the Dorms' Common Room, and saw Stephanie, who was sitting there, in front of the T.V, talking to Sylvie. _'First she makes fun of her, now she's talking to her? That must be her demented way of showing friendship.' _Jessica thought.

"So, it's a good idea, right?" Stephanie said, almost purring.

"Yeah, sure…" Sylvie said, looking quite uncomfortable.

"Ah, Jessica. You've arrived just in time to hear my flash of brilliance!" Stephanie beamed, with a dash of devious smudged across her face. "You say this school's a mess, hmm? Well, I've concocted a sort of- solution, might you say."

"What are you talking about?" Jessica said, intuition kicking in. This _solution _didn't feel right.

"I'm talking about what you want. Aren't you getting tired in the least of people talking about you?" Stephanie asked. Jessica could've said a million things about that one question, but apparently it was rhetorical, because Stephanie continued. "Well, what if we could unite, if you will, all of the faction leaders? Wouldn't that be peachy _keen_?" '_Ugh, I know I am getting __so_ _tired of this voice.'_

"And once _we_ succeeded, _we'd_ be recognized as the _Heroines_ who uncovered this intricately designed way of bullying. And even getting to be on top of the school. Wouldn't that be _smashing_?" Stephanie stated.

"And how do we go about doing that?" Jessica asked, as an eyebrow rose.

"Just do as I say, don't ask questions and leave the thinking to me!" Smirked Stephanie.

Jessica thought about this for a moment, thinking it would be nice to have everybody get along. But she didn't trust Stephanie all too much. The first thought was winning her over though.

"So, are you in?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure." Jessica agreed, why she didn't know.

Stephanie told her that she would record most of the bullying, by using a voice recorder hidden on her. This seemed sensible enough for her to wear it, seeing as she was getting a majority of the sneering, the conversations stopping just to goad her.

"Once they start that, just respond neutrally, it'll baffle them for a bit, _and _it will seem like you've done nothing wrong." Stephanie said.

"But I _didn't _do anything wrong." Frowned Jessica.

"Exactly." Stephanie said, smirking.

They both decided that the Nerds would be easiest to obtain. So Stephanie sent Jessica on her way. At lunch time, Jessica walked towards where the Nerds sat. They all shared an eyebrow raise, once their conversing stopped. Jessica made a notion of sitting down, when a Nerd piped up;

"What do you think you're _doing_?"

"I'm simply sitting down to eat." Jessica said. Not liking Stephanie's plan one bit.

"You think because we're nerds, we'll accept anyone? Well guess again, we're not going to accept you, because you're weird." Said another girl.

Jessica was at the point of breaking the neutralism she promised Stephanie, but swallowed that pride and simply smiled at the Nerds.

"Well, maybe some other time then?" Jessica asked, still smiling. She hadn't realized that pretending was more work than she thought.

"Yeah, some other time. Call me when Hell freezes, all right?" a Nerd sneered.

Next, she was to try the Goth's. Then the Jock's. Then the rest of the little factions. All with no luck what so ever. She got the same response wherever she sat, well tried to sit. Stephanie wasn't impressed in the least. Jessica was to try again until one of them came around.

Having no idea what was going on, Jessica continued obeying, for reasons unknown, Stephanie. Jessica decided that she wanted nothing to do with this. Instead of going to eat lunch that day, she went to the Study Hall, to do some recreational reading when she saw her. A nerd looking rather frenzied. Jessica seemed to have startled her.

"So you must be the new girl. Everyone's talking about you." The girl stated, as if she hadn't noticed herself.

"Oh yeah, so what are _they _saying?" Jessica asked, rather irritated.

"Nothing, just that you're friends with that sociopath Stephanie." Stated the Nerd.

"Oh, well. You're all tensed up, what's eating you?" Jessica asked, deciding to take the leverage being handed to her. The Nerd was in a vulnerable state.

"Well, I have to get my lunch and books, but the Goth's are standing in front of _my _locker. Because of my social status, they're bound to beat me up if I ask them to move."

"Oh."

"OH!? What do you mean 'Oh?' Because of them, I'll be late for my Chemistry class, which results in a tardy note sent to the office, which scars my record. And not eating my lunch will result in my learning abilities to drop by fifty-percent!! This will make me lose all concentration, causing me to fail Chemistry all together. And failing Chemistry will mean I will never get accepted into a good college and I won't be able to find a cure for cancer! How can you say 'oh' to that when-"

"Okay!! Okay… I'll help you get your things." Jessica said, baffled at just _how _vulnerable the Nerd's mental state was. "Jeez, you really are a nerd."

"Sorry…" the girl said.

Walking towards the school with someone else besides Stephanie felt almost surreal. On the way, the Nerd introduced herself as Ivy. When they got to Ivy's locker, they were greeted by four Goth's standing there. Ivy stood back while Jessica made her way towards them.

"Excuse me." Jessica said, clearing her throat.

"What." A Goth said, eyeing her coldly.

"I said excuse me, or are your ears so heavily pierced that you didn't hear me?" Jessica asked, she was tired of everyone acting all high and mighty over her.

"What!" the Goth practically yelled.

"I rest my case, now, if you'll excuse me." Jessica said, trying to make her way to the locker.

It all happened so fast. The Goth's stood in her way, one of them pushed her into another Goth. That one decided to punch her gut. Jessica turned around and threw a rock-solid uppercut at that Goth, ripping out one of the many nose piercings in the process. That Goth fell down screaming at the sight of her blood, while another Goth tried to round house kick her from behind, but Jessica dodged it without turning around, and let a kick fly towards that Goth's face. In that one maneuver, all the Goth's were lying there half-coughing , half-crying; the other two Goth's tried to punch Jessica from either side, but when Jessica ducked, they landed their punches on each others faces.

Ivy stood there, completely astonished at what she just saw.

"I-I … whoa." Ivy stuttered. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Do what?" Jessica asked, quite baffled at her own actions.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Well, this story is slowly becoming a lost cause. Reviews would be HUGELY appreciated! :D

On the other hand. I'm kind of liking how it's sort of coming along…in its own vague way. I'll put chapter three up anyways.


End file.
